1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protection devices for product containers. One described useful application is in the protection of a container that contains a cosmetic product. The term “cosmetic product” is intended to mean a product as defined in Council Directive 93/35/EEC of 14 Jun. 1993. One example of the invention relates in general to a device designed to be fitted onto a product container so as to at least partly cover it.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the cosmetic field, document US-A1-2006/0285911 describes a cap for blocking or closing off a device for packaging a lipstick provided with a sleeve inside, which the device is intended to be housed and on which ramps are made that cooperate with a lug provided on a ring surrounding the sleeve. A resilient spring is also provided between the bottom of the cap and the packaging device so as to make it easier to extract it from the cap. A closure cap for a lipstick packaging device is also disclosed in document GB 834,486.
The closure caps of these documents have in particular the major drawback of comprising a relatively large number of parts in order to protect the packaging devices and to extract them from the cap.
Described by document FR-A2-2 617 132, is a container having a maneuverable cap held in a closure position on the container via a peripheral ring provided with means for moving the cap relative to the container.
This structure has a relatively complex design, thereby increasing its manufacturing cost.
Described by document DE-A1-3426351, is a portable container intended to house a plurality of cosmetic sticks and comprising a body for accommodating the sticks, in which retaining means mounted so as to slide inside the body are provided, in order to be able to be moved between a stick storage position inside the body and a use position in which the sticks project therefrom. This container has in particular the drawback of being very bulky and of complex design.
In another technical field, U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,450 describes a cap for a product storage container, which includes a tongue on which hooks for retaining the cap on the container are provided. The tongue is pivotable, so that the cap can be disconnected from the container. A similar cap is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,077.
These caps may not provide good sealing of the product contained in the container. This is because, owing to the design of the tongue or tongues, there are passages that may allow the ingress of air or polluting agents into the container that contains the product, thereby possibly modifying the physico-chemical properties of the product.